God Damn Adorable
by The Other
Summary: More Klaine. I can't get over this pairing, it's too irresistible! Just some drabble that might turn into a chapterful story... :
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So this is set a couple of days after 'THE KISS' but like, a few days before Regionals. Just some ramblings from a very sleep-deprived and 'insomnia-haunted' me. Again, due to this, I blame myself's inability to grasp the concept of 'IN CHARACTER' - but whatever :D So yeah...just a bit of drabble.**_

* * *

They weren't going to tell anyone.

They had talked about it briefly before Thad interrupted them. It was going to be tough – keeping it a secret, as Kurt had been invited to a small sleepover with Mercedes and Rachel. Blaine was invited, of course, but considering the circumstances…

Kurt laughed just thinking about it.

"Sure you won't reconsider coming to Rachel's?" Kurt asked softly as he swung his bag over his shoulder.

"Positive," he flashed a toothy grin towards Kurt, "There'd be too much temptation,"

Kurt blushed slightly. "Your loss,"

Blaine stared through him, lost in thought.

"I'll think about it. Text me?"

Kurt nodded and Blaine kissed his cheek on his way out the door. Now alone, Kurt fell into an armchair, letting out a whoosh of air. This was crazy! Everything Kurt had ever dreamed – ever wanted, just fell into his lap!

Blaine appeared in the doorway and Kurt jumped at the sound of his voice.

"You okay?" his eyebrows knitted into a concerned frown.

"Of course," Kurt grinned. "Still just taking it all in,"

Blaine nodded in understanding and perched himself on the arm of the chair, gently placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"If I _do _turn up tonight…I don't think I'm going to be able to keep…" his eyes travelled almost hungrily over Kurt and he let out a breathy grin. "…us, a secret,"

Another blush crossed Kurt's cheeks. "But I'd want you to be there,"

"I know…" Blaine's fingers trailed gently through Kurt's fluffy bangs. "If you're okay with Rachel and Mercedes knowing…"

"Knowing what?" Kurt asked, furrowing his brow.

"That…we're a thing," Blaine thought it was obvious. "That we're dating,"

Kurt's eyes widened. "Oh…you thought this was…"

Blaine's hand dropped, his eyes resembling saucers and his face dropped.

"Blaine, oh god, I was kidding!" Kurt planted a firm kiss on his lips. "Of course this is something! And I think Rachel and Mercedes should be the first to know!"

Blaine was breathing heavily, an aftermath of his shock. "You shouldn't kid around with stuff like that. You really scared me," he whispered. "See what you do to me?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Kurt smiled. "Come back to mine so I can get my stuff, then we can go straight to Rachel's,"

Blaine nodded and took Kurt's hand. It was well after school hours and the few boarders would be in their dorms by now. Not that they really minded. The boys at Dalton were all very accepting, but Kurt still felt vulnerable. The two of them strolled casually down the halls, enjoying each other's company.

"How should we let the girls know?" Blaine asked, fishing for his eyes as they reached the carpark.

"I don't want to tell them outright," Kurt stood at Blaine's car, waiting patiently for the familiar 'unlock' sound. "If they catch us…" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Blaine, "Then they find out,"

"I take it you don't want to be obvious about it," Blaine slid into the car, starting it as Kurt buckled his seatbelt.

Kurt smiled as Blaine's hand travelled to his thigh, where it rested comfortably, with his musician fingers traced light circles on the polyester.

^.^

"Hey guys!" Rachel greeted the two Warblers enthusiastically.

Her brief obsession with Blaine had completely blown over, and the two had become good friends. She hugged them both and led them down into the basement where Mercedes was watching TV.

"Hey Warblers!" she grinned, waving from her position on the couch.

Kurt practically pranced over to her, giving her a seated hug.

"Just dump your stuff anywhere," Rachel directed Blaine, who was hovering at the doorway.

He obliged, and after she handed him a can of soft drink, he relaxed slightly.

"Now," Rachel said, in her most authoritative voice, "Under no circumstances are we to mention Regionals! We're friends here, not competitive glee clubbers!"

The three of them nodded and settled on the couch, trying to engross themselves in MTV.

"How about we watch a movie?" Rachel suggested, noticing the bored look floating across Kurt's face.

"We always watch movies…how about a board game – I haven't played one of them for ages!" Mercedes interceded,

"Why don't we put a movie on low and play a board game at the same time?" Blaine suggested, which received enthusiastic nods from Kurt.

"Rent?" Rachel offered, with a glimpse at her DVD cabinet.

"Girl, I've seen that about a hundred times! And each one of those times have been here!" Mercedes teased, "But as long as it's low, I don't mind,"

"What are we going to play?" Blaine asked, turning to peer at Rachel's board game collection.

"Monopoly?" Kurt suggested, receiving nods around the group.

"Okay, you guys set up the game, I'll set up the DVD,"

The three worked in silence, setting up the game board while Blaine dealt out the money.

"Do you guys know how many 20s?" he asked as the familiar chords of 'Seasons of Love' blasted from the speakers – it was only the menu.

"Six," Kurt answered as Rachel turned it down.

"Man, I haven't played this game in ages," Mercedes commented, picking out the boot as her game piece.

"I haven't played since I was really little," Blaine grinned.

Rachel joined them on the floor as the opening credits for Rent started.

^.^

"Yes!" they were halfway through Rent, and well involved in the game. "Mayfair you are mine!"

Mercedes paid and collected the deed, adding it to her Park Lane.

"That's it," Blaine threw his hands up. "We're screwed,"

"Not so fast!" Kurt countered. "The four hundred almost wiped her out – she won't be getting houses anytime soon,"

"Very true," Rachel grinned.

Blaine and Kurt lay on their stomachs, Kurt's lower legs swinging absently in the air – the familiar tune of 'I'll Cover You' played. Kurt grinned, eyes off Blaine. Subtly, the older Warbler shuffled closer, managing to find Kurt's hand without the girls noticing. Enough pillows were stuffed between them that it would be hard to make them out anyway.

"Okay, I gotta use the bathroom," Mercedes announced, standing up as Rachel paused Rent. "No cheating now,"

Blaine glanced down at her meagre supply of money. "Cheat? What with?" he teased.

"I'll get some more drinks," Rachel headed to the bar, "You guys want some more coke?"

"Sure," they replied in unison.

Behind the couch, Blaine was positive they couldn't be seen from the bar. He leaned forwards and quickly kissed Kurt, springing back quickly.

"Did I just hear what I think I heard?"

The two boys froze, a classic 'deer in the headlights' moment.

"That depends on what you think you heard," Blaine regained his composure quickly as Kurt shot him a 'mock' dirty look.

"Did you guys just kiss?" she appeared on the other side of the couch, her eyes alight.

"Nah, Blaine was just smacking his lips together," Kurt supplied, receiving a confused look from Blaine.

Rachel frowned, but moved away with a grin. Blaine simply shrugged and playfully smacked his lips together, producing a sound completely different to the kiss.

"Because if you guys did kiss," Rachel continued. "I'd be totally cool with that,"

Kurt shook his head with a grin and Blaine raised his eyebrows at the younger boy.

'She guessed' Blaine mouthed, but Kurt shook his head.

'Not yet' he mouthed back.

"We know, Rachel," Kurt called, "But we weren't kissing,"

Mercedes returned and planted herself on the ground, rubbing her palms together in anticipation.

"Did anything happen while I was gone?" she asked, and Kurt and Blaine grinned secretively.

"Not at all,"

Rachel returned with four drinks on a tray, setting them down. Rachel pressed play and they continued their game, but Rachel was distracted – constantly staring at Kurt and Blaine when they passed dice, their hands barely touching. Rachel could feel the electricity from each touch, even though she was sitting a good Monopoly board away from them.

She knew something was going on.

^.^

Rent had ended four hours ago.

They were still playing.

It was well past midnight, the four of them were slightly tired, but all wanted to continue playing. Mercedes was having trouble raking up cash to pay Blaine for hotels on 'Bond Street', after landing on 'Regent Street' with hotels on it the turn before.

Blaine and Kurt were doing well for themselves – secretly sneaking each other money when one was struggling. Rachel was quietly winning – yet only had few properties. She had lucky rolls and tactical moves – ones that put her in front early on.

She had played this game a lot.

On Mercedes next turn, she landed on Kurt's 'Euston Road' with hotels on it, which sent her bankrupt.

"Damn," she grinned,

"I think it's time for sleeping," Kurt muttered, rubbing his eyes.

Resisting the temptation to kiss him right there, Blaine stood up with Rachel.

"You want help with the beds?" Blaine asked and Rachel nodded, leading him to a large storage cupboard.

Mercedes and Kurt started packing up the game as Blaine dragged the biggest mattress over, while Rachel moved the couches. He pulled over three more, and they quickly assigned themselves places – Mercedes, Rachel and then Blaine and Kurt.

They changed and brushed their teeth in silence, too tired to form any conversations that require depth. Blaine and Kurt acted the part, mutually planning to stay up to talk. They settled into their respectable sleeping bags, and Rachel turned off the light without so much as a goodnight.

"Well…goodnight then," Blaine called, which prompted the others with their goodnights.

His eyes adjusting slowly, Blaine rolled onto his side, peering at Kurt in the darkness. They both looked at each other, not needing to talk to be able to communicate.

What they had was special – Blaine had only thought he knew love with Jeremiah…but this was something unexperienced and surprising. They were naïve and excited to be able to share it with each other, and neither would've changed the circumstances for the world.

Half an hour later, Rachel and Mercedes were definitely asleep.

"Kurt," Blaine hissed in the darkness, and the younger boy whispered a reply. "I'm glad I decided to come,"

"Me too,"

Blaine said something which Kurt didn't quite catch.

"I didn't hear you,"

Blaine moved forward, propping himself up on one elbow so he was practically eating Kurt's ear.

"I asked if you were warm enough?"

Kurt laughed as Blaine's breath tickled his neck. "I'm fine,"

Blaine gently nipped Kurt's ear with his teeth – so subtle that Kurt wouldn't have caught it if he wasn't completely obsessed and aware of all his boyfriend's actions.

"Not here," Kurt muttered, "Not with the girls so close,"

"What's wrong with them knowing?" Blaine asked, using the arm that wasn't supporting him to caress Kurt's face gently, tipping his face up to kiss him.

Slightly carried away, Kurt deepened the kiss, tasting a mixture of Coke and Mountain Dew on Blaine's lips. Blaine sucked Kurt's lower lip, a low moan emitting from the younger boy. Kurt pressed against him gently, inviting him to deepen the kiss further. They eventually parted, breathing heavily as they tried to conceal it, their foreheads pressed together.

"What happened…?" Blaine panted. "To it being 'not here'?"

Kurt grinned. "You're too delicious to resist."

Mercedes stirred, causing them to jump back simultaneously.

"You don't want them to find out?"

Kurt sighed. "I don't know. I thought I did…?"

"Are you afraid?"

"Not really. I love them, and they know me…I just want it to be our secret…"

Blaine kissed him again, a small peck.

"You're so god damn adorable."

* * *

_**A/N: Not sure if it's a oneshot or not. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Well holey moley. I woke up this morning to find an EXPLOSION of alerts, favourites and reviews. I SEND AN AMAZING AMOUNT OF LOVE WITH THIS CHAPTER! I've never received so much love from one chapter, it just fills me with so much glee (pardon the pun :P) and love, that I had to get this one out quickly! But first, I watched 'Original Song' again and then the Kliss about 500 times, so I was well prepared to write this chapter. Wow, rereading that statement, I used love like, three times :) Anyway, enough of my ramblings, this is for you my amazing reviewers/alerters/favouriters._**

* * *

"Oh. My. _Gawd_," Mercedes cried

Rachel woke with a start, being a light sleeper.

"What?" she asked groggily. "What's wrong? Is something on fire?"

"Lookit," she tipped her head towards where Kurt and Blaine were sleeping.

Blaine had one arm flung across Kurt's chest, lying on his side. Kurt was on his back, his arm resting over Blaine's.

"I knew it!" Rachel hissed, careful not to wake them.

"You think they fell asleep like that?" Mercedes asked, standing up and partially tripping with the springiness of the mattress.

Rachel glanced at them carefully. "I dunno. Probably…but they might've done it in their sleep," she grinned.

"Don't wake them up," Mercedes instructed as she moved to the bar for some water.

Rachel stood and watched them from a bird's eye view. "Such an adorable couple," she sighed, fantasizing all the Broadway plays this could relate to. She moved towards Mercedes hopping carefully over Blaine and Kurt.

"Why didn't they tell us?" Mercedes asked, gazing at them affectionately.

Rachel shrugged. She _knew _they had kissed last night. 'Smacking his lips together' her butt. She knew what kissing sounded like; she had definitely heard it enough with her dads. Rachel propped herself up onto the bar and Mercedes followed her example.

"We've got a rehearsal for 'Loser Like Me' later today," Rachel said in a hushed whisper, glancing briefly over at Blaine and Kurt, still wrapped in each other's embrace.

"Yeah…think we're going to be ready for Regionals?"

"Honestly?" Rachel sighed. "I don't know. The choreography is simple enough, but I'm worried about Finn…"

"We'll be fine…" Mercedes assured her. "Oh, look!"

Blaine stirred, his eyes flickering open slowly. He drew in a deep breath, his fingers twitching involuntarily. Kurt blinked slowly as well. He looked down at Blaine's arm around him and his eyes sprung open in shock, his eyes flickering to Blaine. Blaine noticed his discomfort and removed his arm as Kurt rolled over to check if Mercedes and Rachel were still there.

"Looking for someone?" Rachel called and Kurt and Blaine both froze, Kurt closed his eyes and let out a defeated sigh.

"Looks like we were caught," Blaine grinned and sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes.

Kurt looked over sheepishly at the two girls sitting on the counter.

"Morning,"

Rachel let out a giddy laugh, springing from the top of the counter. Blaine stood, a grin on his face, but Kurt was still rubbing his eyes.

"Why are you all morning people?" he complained, lying back down.

Blaine glanced almost lovingly down at Kurt, prodding him gently with his toe.

Kurt batted his foot away, slinging the other arm dramatically over his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Nine," Rachel replied and the boy groaned.

"Five hours sleep." Kurt quickly calculated, and groaned again.

"Five?" Mercedes asked. "How long did you guys talk for afterwards,"

Blaine laughed a little nervously. "A while…"

"I'm surprised you didn't wake us," Rachel grinned, starting to roll her sleeping bag up.

"We're secretive," Blaine grinned as he hoisted the mattress up, helping Rachel to store it back into the cupboard.

"So I've noticed," she smirked, kicking Kurt as she passed to get another mattress.

Blaine knelt down and pulled the sleeping bag off Kurt's head, producing some annoyed grunting from him. Removing Kurt's hands from his face, Blaine gently kissed him, ignoring the squeals from Rachel and Mercedes. As Kurt moved to deepen the kiss, although he was blushing, Blaine pulled back.

"You'll get more when you get up," Blaine teased, standing and pulling another mattress up.

"That's not fair," Kurt whimpered, but sat up anyway. He let the others pull the mattress out from under him, ending up on the floor in his sleeping bag.

"What do you guys have in mind for breakfast?" Mercedes asked and Rachel shrugged.

"My parents don't go shopping until tomorrow, so there's a low stock. We could always go out…" she said and Blaine and Kurt both nodded.

"Just let me use the restroom…"Kurt grinned and left the room.

With a smile, Blaine fell into an armchair, a contended smile on his face.

Rachel smiled and perched herself on the arm. "I don't think I need to tell you this, but I've always wanted to do it…"

"Go ahead," Blaine prompted.

She knelt down close to him and grabbed Blaine by the scruff of his shirt.

"You hurt our boy and there'll be hell to pay!" she ruined it by laughing at the end, and Blaine shook his head.

"I won't…I promise," Blaine grinned as Kurt left the bathroom, his hair perfect and his outfit stunning.

The others changed quickly, casually dressed as opposed to Kurt.

"Any suggestions?" Rachel asked as they left the house.

"If you guys don't mind a drive, I know this amazing place near Dalton," Blaine suggested, and Kurt's eyes lit up.

"The Pancake Manor?" he asked and Blaine nodded. "Oh, they have the _best_ pancakes,"

Blaine laughed at Kurt's enthusiasm, putting his arm around the boy.

"I don't mind," Mercedes glanced at Rachel, who nodded.

"Alright then," Blaine fished for his keys. "Pancake Manor it is,"

^.^

Leaving the Manor, the four teens were full and content.

"You were right." Mercedes patted her stomach. "Best. Pancakes. Ever."

Rachel pulled out her phone and she frowned.

"Rehearsals in an hour," she notified Mercedes, and Kurt's eyes widened.

"You know what would make this day complete?" he asked, and Blaine smiled. "Shopping,"

"We haven't got time – we've got rehearsals," Mercedes said, sounding disappointed. "As much as I'd love to join you,"

"Well that sucks. You want me to drive you guys home?"

"Nah, I'm pretty sure we can give someone a call – they're bound to come pick us up. You two should go shopping," Rachel shot a suggestive look at the boys.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, glancing at Kurt, who was staring at the shops along the street.

"Definitely," Mercedes answered.

"Well, give me a call if you guys get stuck here. We wouldn't want you missing out on rehearsal," he grinned and the girls nodded.

"We'll see you at Regionals then?" Mercedes asked as they parted.

"As competitive glee-clubbers?"

Rachel laughed and they waved their goodbyes.

Alone, Kurt and Blaine gave each other smug grins. "That went well,"

Blaine nodded, "Better than I expected,"

A subtle kiss was shared between them, and they continued their way down the street.

* * *

**_A/N: Bit corny, but that's what we love, yeah? Anyway, I don't know how many of you read 'Afterwards?' - another Klaine oneshot - but I said that I always imagined Blaine as being really...uptight and serious in public (save when he's singing) but really casual and relaxed and probably a little bit inappropriate when he's with friends and really relaxed - and that's where his attitude in 'Blame In On The Alcohol' comes in, where he's drunk, because it's true to his real self._**

**_And BTW, Pancake Manor's are AMAZING - they have pancakes bigger than your head that are so fluffy and yummy, with all different flavours. But don't order any drinks, because you won't be able to eat anything. The drinks are filling XD_**

**_Anyway, I love you guys so much - expect more Klaine oneshots, and maybe even an actual story. If you're lucky enough, I might turn this into a full blown story, but I kinda want to go after Regionals and into what the future may bring :D :D :D _**


End file.
